nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey
'"The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey" '''is the fourteenth and finale episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 134th episode overall. In terms of the 'Cult of Gallifrey' series, it is the third episode. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 10, 2015. In the finale episode, the long-awaited Game is played and shockwaves resonate through VMK. The Episode CUTE OR BOOT ARENA Kevin took his spot on the pink side. The fractured TARDIS glowed and someone else rode out. Deeba whimpered when she saw it was Blake. "Now for my favorite part!" The Necromancer cheered as the TARDIS sent in the last four zombies. Deeba's heart sank. It was Sasha, Brandon, Niall, and Bruno. He had gotten them. "What do you know?!" The Necromancer said, "It's the return of the Cult of Gallifrey!" Deeba clenched her teeth. SPECKLE was the return of the Cult of Gallifrey. SPECKLE was the resurrection. As was MJENK. He hadn't gotten Gallifreyan, Deeba told herself. "That TARDIS sure was handy," The Necromancer said as the machine powered down. The generator in the corner got louder. What was it for...? "Where did you get that TARDIS?" Deeba asked, "The stolen one you got from a Time Lord?" "Time Lady," The Necromancer said, pointing next to the Mailman. The woman. Mets was not looking at her. He was looking down. Her...Deeba thought. He stole it from her. He killed her. "How do you kill a Time Lord?" Ethan asked, answering Deeba's thoughts. The Necromancer laughed. Mets dropped his head and began crying. "It was all coincidence," The Necromancer said, "I ran into her at the market. Heard her heartbeats." "How can you hear two heartbeats?" Simon said, "You would have had to have placed both hands on her..." He blushed. The Necromancer grinned wickedly. "Anyway, I knew from Doctor Who that she was valuable, so I took her." Deeba couldn't believe how nonchalant he was. "It was shortly before I ki...before Jake died," The Necromancer said, "I held her in my home for about three months, studying her...and she kept regenerating." "You were killing her!" Anna cried. She looked down at the woman next to Mets. She looked so sad. "Eventually," The Necromancer said, "she reached her final regeneration and died permanently. She muttered something about Mets the Mailman." His wicked grin returned. "So naturally I had to arrange the reunion." "Who is she, Mets? Koala asked. "Mets?" Ethan said. But the Mailman was silent. "One thing that's interesting about Time Lords," The Necromancer continued, "is that when they die, their TARDISes appear around them, as if creating their coffin. I got inside and of course, tried flying it, but I ended up crashing in a strange land." "Too bad it wasn't Iraq circa 1990," Deeba heard Anna whisper. "I wandered around," The Necromancer said. He paused, then leaned forward, smiling, "And you won't believe this, but the natives of that land called it the Enchanted Forest." "OH. MY. GOD!" Deeba exclaimed. He had to be joking, right? "A wizard gave me the magic pills I needed," The Necromancer said, "to resurrect the dead." "That explains SO much!" Koala said, "You have like literally no skills?" The Necromancer gasped, actually hurt. He reached out for one of the buttons in front of him, but then retracted his hand. "Did you meet Regina?" Deeba asked sarcastically, putting on the evil smile. "No," The Necromancer said, "but there was a black cloud that engulfed the land when I left in the TARDIS." "What a crossover," Ethan said. The Necromancer held up one of the familiar blue pills with red specks. "It's my last one. I'm waiting to use it on something...BIG." "Like who?" Koala asked. The Necromancer shrugged. He glanced over his shoulder behind him. "I don't know yet. I have like twenty suitable candidates in coffins back here, but none of them are significant. I just never got around to reviving them." Deeba didn't know if they were lucky or unfortunate. Probably lucky. "But how did you do all this?" Anna asked, "in three years?" The Necromancer gestured to the zombies. "My friends. Especially good ol' Byron. He's a whiz with his hands. Built that generator." Simon was taking deep breaths. "What does the generator do?" Amy asked, speaking for the first time. "It powers the Game," The Necromancer said, "And those chairs you sit in, but I'll get to that." "Here's a question," Simon said, "My parents died ten years ago. If you only gave pills out three years ago, then how did you get them?" The Necromancer pointed at the broken TARDIS like he was surprised Simon had even asked. The Necromancer clapped his hands. "Now then! Aren't we supposed to be playing a Game?" "I was pretty fond of 20 Questions," Nick said. The Necromancer glowered. "Here are the Rules. Listen carefully. I shan't repeat them, nor will I pause for questions." He glanced over the room, as if wanting someone to ask him something. But everyone was silent. "Now then," he said, "There are two teams. Pink and Red. Living and Dead. It's Cute or Boot for those who know how to play it. For those who don't, I will give a theme and then everyone must dress to match that theme. There is an almost unlimited amount of clothing in the pixel beneath your chair--bigger on the inside--and yes, you must change in public. But so many of you will be dead by the end of it all that who cares? Anyway, you will have one minute to change. You will then be judged by our lovely panel of my zombies. Each individual will receive a score between 1 and 10. They will then be added up to give a team score. The highest a full team can receive is 160. Whichever team has the overall highest score is safe. The team with the lowest score faces elimination. To determine who is eliminated, the pair (yes, you are matched in pairs) that contributed least to their team will enter Sudden Death. Another theme will be given, another round will commence, and then the worst dressed will be killed." "KILLED?!" Amy cried. The Necromancer jammed his fist on the button in front of him. Amy screamed as she was hit with a wave of electricity. "If the losing person is already dead, they are electrocuted with the power of the generator, which will end the spell holding them alive. Most of the parts of that generator were from our lovely Time Lady's TARDIS. To win the Game, which I'm sure you all want to do, an entire team has to be eliminated: Red or Pink." Deeba sighed in relief. They would only have to fight each other if they lose. It's all or nothing. Either SECKLE plus Amy and Nick survive or none of them do. "All survivors of the Game will board the ride and journey to freedom." The Necromancer paused. "Unless of course you want to stay and play some more." He smiled hopefully. Deeba couldn't even believe this guy! "Are there any questions now?" The Necromancer asked. Deeba groaned. This guy was all about attention. He tells them he doesn't want questions, then asks for questions. No one said anything. The rules seemed clear enough. Don't die. Don't dress stupid. Win the freaking Game. "Wait," The Necromancer said, glancing at the pink team, "Someone's missing." Deeba saw Anna flinch. "Where's Jake?" The Necromancer said. He jumped up. "WHERE'S JAKE?!" "He's gone," Koala said, "Gone for good. We stopped him." "HOW?!" The Necromancer cried, "He's unstoppable!" "I kissed him," Anna said casually, "He fell flat." Anna then perked. She turned in her chair, puckered her lips, and inched toward Madi. The Necromancer retaliated by sending a shockwave through Anna. Deeba tried doing the same to Julius, but she couldn't reach. None of them could. That explains the gap between the chairs and why everyone was on the aisle. "It doesn't matter," The Necromancer said and snapped. Another zombie took Jake's place. "Alright," The Necromancer said, "Time to begin!" The lights dimmed. "Can I buy a vowel?" Simon said below Deeba. She couldn't help but grin. Even now, even with his dead father next to him, he was able to make jokes. "The first theme is black. You have one minute." The room was silent except for the sound of garments sliding along bodies. It was weird, Deeba thought, to see the zombies changing like it was normal. Deeba put black Mickey ears on her head as a final touch. She glanced at Julius. He had done a pretty good job. The alarm blared to signal the end of the changing period. The judges quickly assessed everyone. "Red team scored 123," The Necromancer said, "Pink team scored 118." The Red team sighed happily. They had to win 16 rounds in a row to win. For everyone to be guaranteed to survive. One down. "The lowest scoring team," The Necromancer announced, "was Rockefeller and Carnegie." A spotlight shone on the two in the red theater chairs. "In case you're wondering," The Necromancer said, "I named them myself. Sometimes I don't know their names." Rockefeller and Carnegie began Sudden Death. Neither showed any emotion. Deeba couldn't understand why the pink team even existed. If she was as deranged as The Necromancer was, she would have split the living half and half to guarantee four of them would die. Deeba couldn't believe she even had that thought. What was happening? What in God's name was she doing here? "Rockefeller scores an 8. Carnegie scores a 6," The Necromancer said, "Rockefeller wins." Carnegie was electrocuted. He did not scream, nor make a sound. He simply fell over. The zombie dressed in blue on the side of the pink bleachers picked up Carnegie and dragged him to the TARDIS. He was tossed inside. Deeba wasn't sure how it worked. Maybe Carnegie ended up in that field. Maybe when this was over, a team could go to the Haunted Mansion and take that water slide to the field and get Carnegie out. But then again, Carnegie, or whatever his name was, could have ended up somewhere else entirely. The blue zombie moved Carnegie's chair. "From now on," The Necromancer said, "it will be the highest percentage score that will determine the winner. There will be no switching teams." The second round began. The theme was Western. There was another thunderous silence as everyone desperately tried to find cowboy pants to save their lives. On the Pink team, someone failed to finish. "Red team scored a 0.97," The Necromancer said, "And Pink scored a 0.66." Red clapped in excitement. The team on the yellow gumdrops entered Sudden Death, Kevin was one of the opponents. He faced off against a girl. The girl lost, she was electrocuted, and the Blue Zombie threw her into the TARDIS. Kevin was moved next to Carnegie, forming a new pair. Three rounds later, the Red team remained intact. Pink had now lost five total members. "Theme is Dress as a Year." Deeba dressed as the assassination of President Nutty. Looking over at Anna, she saw she did the same. "Red scored a 0.93," The Necromancer said, "And Pink scored a 0.95." Deeba was silent. She hoped she heard wrong. But the spotlight shone on their team. They had lost. And now one of them could die. For the first time, Deeba felt selfish as she started begging whoever could hear her inside her head to have it NOT be her team. Please oh please make it so she wouldn't have to duel with her brother. "Ooo!" The Necromancer said, "the lowest-scoring team is..." He imitated a drum roll. Deeba closed her eyes. A light exploded in her face, but the moved. Deeba opened her eyes. The light was moving around the Red stands like it was a game show. As if people were watching. Deeba nearly fell over. Were people watching? "TEAM TIME LORD!" The Necromancer announced. No...Deeba thought. But yet she couldn't help feel relieved. She was alive. "The theme is Christmas," The Necromancer said, "Sudden death begins now." The Time Lady set to work, digging out an elf costume. She wrapped a wreath scarf around her neck and stuck a snowflake hair tie on her ponytail. "COME ON!" Ethan shouted, "COME ON METS! YOU HAVE TO BEAT HER!" Mets was staring at the Time Lady. He had not moved since the round began. Deeba saw the Mailman mouth something at the woman. Who WAS she? The Mailman knelt down and removed a Santa Hat. He put it atop his head and stood. He was done. "Wow," The Necromancer said, "That is very unChristmasy." "CHANGE!" Ethan said, "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" And then Mets looked at Ethan. Deeba knew that it was the first time since the game began that Mets had looked at someone other than the woman. "Time's up!" The Necromancer said, "Judges!" Deeba held her breath. He had to win. He just had to. "The girl gets a 9," The Necromancer said, "And the Mailman gets a 2." Anna and Ethan screamed as The Necromancer pressed on the button in front of him. The Mailman convulsed as electricity ripped through his body. Deeba and Simon joined in the yelling. Amy and Nicholas tried reaching out for each other across the aisle. The entire red team was a screaming mess as the Mailman writhed in his chair. "REGENERATE!" Ethan yelled when it was over. The Mailman grabbed his sides. "I...can't." "What?!" Anna shouted, "REGENERATE DAMNIT!" "I'm at...the end...of my cycle..." the Mailman said. "No you're not!" Ethan said, "You're on your second incarnation." The Mailman looked ups sadly. "That was...what I told...Xerxes." "No..." Ethan said. Deeba gasped. She looked at her brother. She wanted to hug him. She wanted someone to tell her it was alright. She saw Blake on a zebra heart chair, dead. Simon was below her. He was screaming at the Mailman. Everyone was. Deeba closed her eyes. The Mailman was thrown onto the arena floor to die. His chair was removed and the game continued. Every now and then, the Mailman would wince and grab his hands, his breaths growing further and further apart. "The next theme is futuristic," The Necromancer said. The Red team won twice in a row. In the second of the two rounds, Blake's team produced the lowest score and he faced Sudden Death. Deeba was praying he'd win. She didn't want him to be a zombie any longer than he had to, but she also didn't want him to be thrown into the TARDIS. "Alright," The Necromancer said, "Eight are dead. Seven from Pink and one from Red. Pink has to win 15 more rounds to win and Red has to win nine more. But...this next round is Double! The losing team will see an entire pair go!" Deeba exhaled. They had to win this one. "Theme is red! Can't use anything red!" Deeba's head snapped left. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. She didn't even notice the timer had started. She scrambled. She thought quickly something she could do. Something not racist. She pulled a purple, green, and yellow scarf from the clothes pile and tried to be the Red team itself. "The tallies are in," The Necromancer said, "Red scored 0.57." Deeba's heart sank. That was abysmal. "Pink scored 0.58. Pink wins by the slimmest margin yet!" Deeba was dumbfounded. So close. SO CLOSE. There was no Sudden Death this time. Now, it would be instant death for the two unlucky people. Deeba had no confidence in herself. It could easily be her that dies. Julius and her, dying together. Simon reached up with his arm. Deeba took his hand. "The losing team is..." The spotlight danced around the Red team. Deeba threw up on the aisle from the anxiety. Anna followed shortly after. "ETHAN AND HIS MOTHER!" Simon screamed. Deeba and Anna began to beg The Necromancer for a redo. A recount! The Necromancer bounced in his seat. "This is when it gets interesting!" His finger hovered over the button. The button of death. Ethan closed his eyes and gave Simon a final glance. "Stop." The Mailman was glaring at The Necromancer. The Necromancer rolled his eyes and jammed his fist toward the button. But the Mailman shot his arm at The Necromancer, sending a streak of what Deeba thought was yellow lightning toward the deranged psycho. He grabbed his arm in pain. The Mailman's hair glowed yellow. His arms next. Until he was encircled in yellow. He was bluffing. "What are you doing?!" The Necromancer cried, "You're supposed to be dying!" "Nah," the Mailman said, "I'm regenerating!" The Second Mailman, Mets II, exploded into a powerful regeneration. Deeba covered her eyes with her hands as the light illuminated the chamber. Regeneration energy from the Mailman's left arm burned a hole in the Red team's stands. The energy from his right arm caused the Generator to malfunction, then explode. The zombies collapsed at once, rolling down the bleachers. They all choked simultaneously before spitting out the pills that had entrapped them. Blake, Julius, Kevin, all of them. The spell was broken. Deeba stood. The bonds on her chair had evaporated. She grabbed her brother and kissed him, just in case. SECKLE was off the stands in seconds, taking their loved ones to the floor. Ethan ran to the Mailman, still adorned in his Santa hat. "Mets!" Ethan said, looking into a new face. Mets III blinked a few times. He scrunched his nose. "I feel like dancing," he said, "What about you?" Ethan nodded a few times. "Uh, sure. Okay." Simon laid his parents side-by-side, even though they were never happy with each other during their lives. It didn't matter. They would have wanted this. Maybe. Someone let out a wail. Deeba saw The Necromancer toss something behind him and jump off the wall. He tried running for the exit ride, the starting piece of which had twisted into place when the Generator exploded. But he tripped over one of his corpses and faceplanted. "Eek!" Nick grabbed him and pined him against the wall. Then, not even wasting a second, punched him in the stomach. Amy gave him a good kick in the groin. And then Deeba ran over. Followed by Simon. And she was not about to break up the fight. She backhanded the Necromancer's face. Simon sucker-punched him. "OKAY OKAY!" Anna said, "Enough!" The Necromancer had crawled into the fetal position, sobbing. "We need to vote on this. The 8 of us. Including new Mailman." "New Mailman?" Mets III said, "More like do the Mailman!" "Stop," Ethan said. The vote was between two options: kill or spare. Amy, Nick, and Ethan vote to kill him. But Deeba, Koala, Anna, and Simon voted to spare him. The Mailman was too delirious to vote properly. He voted for Jenny. Who the hell was Jenny? "Okay so what do we do with him?" Amy grouched, "He's a threat to national security." "So we put him in a prison," Koala said, "He'll definitely suffer there. Maximum security...no one to talk to." "Yeah, okay," Nick said, "but first." He took one of bayonets the Blue Zombies used and bludgeoned The Necromancer's head, knocking him out. "I don't want any trouble with him." Everyone was too tired to say anything. "Let's just get him somewhere where he can possibly be happy," Deeba said. They sent the loved ones out of the arena first. No one knew what lay beyond the hedged wall. They sent the Mailman and Ethan out next, the Necromancer in tow. "What about the other bodies?" Deeba asked, "All these people should be identified and returned to their families." "Good idea," Anna said. They loaded up the rest of them. Amy pushed Kevin onto the ride, muttering about how Lily and Olivia would want it finally. Deeba rode in a car with Blake. "We're running out of cars," Anna said, "There's only ten left." Simon, Koala, Amy, and Nick rode in two cars. Anna got everyone else out. She was the last one. She looked around the arena. She stepped on a few of the ghastly pills. So gross. Taking one of the last cars, Anna rode to safety. LIBRARY LATER THAT DAY Deeba and Simon agreed to continue dating. Though they were both afflicted with post-traumatic stress, they knew they needed each other to survive. And besides, nothing could possibly be worse than the Game. Simon and Ethan planned to hold a funeral for their parents, now that their bodies were actually recovered. The bodies would be buried in VMK, their new home. Anna was promoted to co-leader of SECKLE and everyone unanimously agreed to stay in the organization to fight others like the Necromancer, if they did so show up. Abroad, Gallifrey closed all portals to the Enchanted Forest because OH MY GOD WHAT A ###FEST THIS TURNED OUT TO BE. "Mailman?" Ethan asked. The Mailman turned around, his shoes illuminating as he did so. "Ya?" "I was thinking," Ethan said, "We're both kind of new people now. I have my old memories and you have a new face...maybe we could give things a go?" Mets III smiled. "Whatever you say." He tapped his nose. "I always knew you had the hots for me." Ethan laughed. He liked the new Mets. "Everyone!" Amy announced, "We have some exciting news. We were going to wait until later, but...what with the freaking Hunger Cute or Boot Games, we thought we better say it before we die." "We're expecting our first child," Nick said, "We don't know the gender yet...but we thought you all should know." SECKLE congratulated both of them, everyone jubilant. It was almost as if everyone forgot about the death games that came only hours before. It was over. For Deeba, it was one month fighting the Necromancer. One year fighting Xerxes and the Necromancer. For Anna and Koala, it was five years. And for the first time since then, everyone could breathe. Simon surprised Deeba and kissed her. She kissed back, thankful to at least have him. "What do you want to do now?" Simon asked. Deeba sighed and rubbed her head. "Sleep sounds incredible. Or will the screams of those I've seen die keep me awake?" "Nah," Simon said, "I'll be there for you. I'll keep them bad zombies away from you." Deeba smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm glad everything is back to normal." Simon kissed her again. "So am I." ARENA MEANWHILE Behind the pillar where the Necromancer sat, his final pill entered one of the coffins. And into the open mouths of one of the bodies. There was a soft glow. Then a cough. The victim sat up. What... He swung his legs out of the coffin. Where was he... His last memory...was that bus. It had come out of nowhere. And then black. And the girl. The man grappled in the darkness until he found a ladder on a pink and blue wall. From the light shining in this part of the room, he could see someone had written his name with a sharpie on his hand. He ascended to the top. Stretching, Robert J. Logan saw the exit. He wasted no time. He had to find that girl. He had to find Deeba. Production Promotion Producers released a promo video for the finale at the end of the previous episode. The video is to the right. It uses the soundtrack "Into the Maze" from The Maze Runner. References OUAT was referenced, as this was the episode's tie-in to magic. Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes Category:Cult of Gallifrey Series Category:Finales